Sonic and Adam - Hedgehog Brothers: Lost World (2013)
by The Phantom Rising
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog and his brother need to stop the Deadly Six, an alien tribe that serves as the game's main antagonists, as they seek to siphon energy from the Lost Hex, the game's setting. Sonic and his long-time sidekick Tails must team up with Doctor Eggman, normally their enemy, to stop the Deadly Six, leading to conflicts among the three parties.
1. The Blue Matrix Wind

**Sonic Lost World - The Deadly Catch For Six**

Sonic, his brother Adam and Tails are flying in the Tornado, chasing Dr. Eggman, Orbot and Cubot in his Egg Mobile. Eggman is carrying a capsule containing animals.

"Drop the critters, Eggman!" Sonic shouts for Doctor Eggman to drop the capsule he has as Eggman presses a button, releasing the capsule as it drops.

"If you insist." Doctor Eggman tells them.

"Brother. Spin-dash to the capsule, Tails. Keep him and me on this plane. GO!" Adam orders the two-tailed fox and his blue spiky hedgehog brother as Sonic spin dashes off the Tornado, reaching for the capsule's button but misses. Tails catches him on the Tornado.

"We'll have to swing back around for it!" Tails tells them that they will have to swing back around for the capsule.

"Predictable." Eggman comments on the team's predictablity.

"Very." Orbot agrees on Eggman's predictablity comment.

"He must really love those things!" Cubot says that Sonic must really love the capsules.

Eggman then shoves Orbot and Cubot away and pulls out a laser gun. He aims it at Sonic, Adam and Tails, then shoots at them. The laser hits the Tornado's wing.

"We're hit!" Sonic shouts as explaination that they are hit from Doctor Eggman's laser.

"Hold on!" Tails tells him to hold on as they are crashing down.

"Whoa, what's that in the clouds?" Sonic asks what is in the clouds for a plan.

"The Lost Hex, brother. You must have fallen asleep during Tails's Powerpoint Presentation again? You really shouldn't look for nap lengths as Sonic, Adam and Tails are falling towards the Lost Hex in the Tornado.

"Less LOOKING, more LANDING!" Sonic annoyingly shouts to tell them for less looking but more landing.

"Alright, I can land this, but it's gonna be bumpy!" Tails tells them that he can land the plane but it will be a bumpy ride as Sonic and Tails drift off into the Lost Hex.

 **-!-**

Amy, Callum and Knuckles, back on Earth.

"Ha-ha. take it easy there." Knuckles talks to one of the flickies.

"I've always hated those little creatures. Flickies? I want to flick them off." Callum complains about the flickies.

"Stay calm, little guy. Sonic and Tails'll get your buddies back." Amy talks to a flicky as she calls Sonic via Miles Electric. "Sonic! Did you get those animals back from Eggman?""

"Uh, just the one container he tossed off his Egg Mobile." Sonic explains that got the one container that Eggman tossed off the Egg Mobile.

"What?" Amy asks why he has only got one container.

"Good, now you won't get any more." Callum tells him that he won't get any more since he only got the one.

"Wait a minute, just the one? Pfft, weak. I would have gotten them all back by now!" Knuckles asks just the one as he would have gotten most of them by now.

"Save the rest of them! Oh, I hate to think what Eggman's doing to those poor things." Amy tells Sonic to save the rest of the animal capsules.

While this is happening, Knuckles gets carried on his back by several animals. He is heard yelling several unclear phrases.

"I'm on it!" Sonic tells Amy that he will find the animals for her.

 **-!-**

Badniks are seen being made by the animals Eggman stole.

"Transformation 101. Bunnies to Badniks. Boom! Instant army. It needs to be a big army if I'm taking over the world below." Doctor Eggman explains his transformation 101 process to his successors.

"You are quite the mighty conqueror." Zavok, the leader of the Deadly Six describes Eggman.

"Yes, yes I am. I conquered you, didn't I? And with your help, I won't only rule the world, I'll finally destroy that blue nuisance, Sonic!" Doctor Eggman agrees that he is the mighty conqueror of them and also mentioning Sonic as 'the blue nuisance'.

"Eggman wants the little hedgehog destroyed." Zavok says that Eggman wants Sonic destroyed.

"Yeah, well I feel like destroying something!" Zazz, another one of the Deadly Six tells Zavok as he feels like he wants to destroy something.

"That's what I like about you, Zazz. Always ready for a fight, even before you know what your fighting." Zavok tells him that's what he likes about Zazz as he is always ready for a fight, even before he knows what he is fighting.

"You bet! Bring it on and I'll rip it up!" Zazz agrees with Zavok as he will bring it on and rip it up as he starts to laugh crazily.

"Win or lose, I'll learn something about our enemy." Zavok says that if he wins or loses as he will learn something about his enemy any way.

 **-!-**

"Hey! I've been looking for you, Baldy McNosehair. Who're your friends?" Sonic says that he's been looking for Eggman and asks who his friends are.

"'Friends?' These are nobody's friends. They are the Deadly Six, and they are your worst enemies! Zazz! Show this blue pest how you do things up here." Doctor Eggman asks about his 'friends' as he explains that they are the Deadly Six and Sonic's worst enemies yet.

"With pleasure. I've been itching for a fight all day!" Zazz says with pleasure as he has been itching for a fight all day.

"I think you're itching because you need a bath!" Sonic comments that he is itching because he needs a bath.

"Are you disrespecting me?" Zazz asks if he is disrespecting himself after smelling himself from Sonic's comment.

"Maybe." Sonic agrees that he is disrespecting Zazz.

"I'm gonna mess you up!" Zazz overpowers Sonic by warning him that he's going to mess the blue hedgehog up.

"I'd love to stay and watch him disassemble you, but I have business to attend to." Doctor Eggman tells them his departure from the event as he takes off in his Egg Mobile and the remainder of the Deadly Six follow him.

"I know the perfect spot to take care of you." Zazz says that he knows the perfect spot to take care of Sonic.

"That's funny, because I know the perfect spot to kick you." Sonic counter-acts Zazz's comment as he knows the perfect spot to kick Zazz whilst Zazz jumps away and Sonic follows him.

 **-!-**

Tails is seen repairing the Tornado with Adam alongside Tails's workings on the plane.

"Whew, alright. We good to go or what, Tails?" Sonic asks if he is good to go with the plane or not.

"I've built a TV out of paper clips..." Tails says that he has built a TV out of paper clips.

"Yeah..." Sonic agrees that he has built a TV out of paper clips.

"...and reprogrammed a super computer using dishwashing detergent and a toothpick..." Tails continues on the descriptions of the inventions.

"Of course, I know..." Adam tells Tails otherwise.

"...So look, fixing a propeller on a bi-plane? That's about as difficult as taking a nap." Tails says that fixing a propeller is as difficult as taking one nap as he spins propeller.

"'Kay, I did not need your whole life story. A simple "good to go" would have been cool." Sonic says that he doesn't need Tails's whole life story as a simple "good to go" would have been a better anwser.

"Alright. Good to go!" Tails says that it's good to go.

"Thank you that we sorted that out." Adam complains.

 **-!-**

 **"** These Animals are quite underwhelming. I'm disappointing in you incompetent fools." Doctor Eggman complains about the animals as he throws a rabbit to Orbot. "Violently disappointing."

"We don't care about your disappointment, 'Master.'" Zavok doesn't care about Eggman's disappointment.

"Do you care now?" Doctor Eggman asks if he cares now after he pulls out the Cacophonic Conch _._ He then activates the conch and Zavok falls to the ground. "Next time, bring better Animals!"

 **-!-**

 **"** Power levels green, Orbot?" Doctor Eggman asks if the power levels are green.

"Power levels: stable. Extractor activated." Orbot explains that the power levels are stable as the Extracter is activated when Orbot pulls a level which activates the Extractor. The Extractor takes life energy from Earth.

"Good! Good!" Doctor Eggman agrees that the power levels are acceptable.

Cubot takes some life energy from the Extractor.

"Oh yeah, that's the stuff! Feed me baby! Glug glug glug! I'm feeling stronger by the second!" Cubot comments on him taking the life energy.

"Levels fluctuating. Reaction unstable. Better shut it down quick, boss, or else it will lock into overload." Orbot explains that the whole Extractor is going to explode.

"Shut it down!" Doctor Eggman orders that it needs to shut down the machine as Orbot shuts down the Extractor.

"Awww... why'd you stop Boss? I felt great!" Cubot complains about them stopping his juice.

"The machine is unstable. We just want to borrow some of the planet's energy. We don't want to destroy it." Doctor Eggman explains that he doesn't want to destroy the planet but borrow it's energy.

"Speak for yourself." Zavok (behind a corner) tells him.

 **-!-**

"You, fat one! Go take care of that blue pest." Doctor Eggman tells Zomom to take care of Sonic as Zomom comes stomping in.

"Who you calling fat?" Zomom asks who he is calling fat.

"You! Now, if you hurry and destroy Sonic I've got an even bigger sandwich for you." Doctor Eggman says that if he will hurry and destroy Sonic, he will give him a bigger sandwich as Eggman tosses Zomom a sandwich.

"Oh boy! Sandwich!" Zomom exclaims about his new sandwich when jumps up and catches the sandwich. While he lands, he crumbles the floor. Then Zomom leaps off.

"Oh... help me..." Doctor Eggman says to himself as he facepalms himself.

 **-!-**

Zomom is seen in the desert eating a huge sandwich.

"Here's some words of helpful advice: diet and exercise." Adam tells Zomom about some helpful advice.

"That's nine words." Zomom counts the words that Adam has told him.

Zomom whacks Adam with his sandwich.

"Hey! I didn't tell you to count my words." Adam tells him that Zomom shouldn't count Adam's words.

"Think I'll have you for dessert." Zomom tells Adam that he will have the hedgehog for dessert.

 **"Really? Well,** don't talk with your mouth full." Adam says not to really talk with Zomom's mouh full.

"Yeah, right." Zomom tries to agree with Adam as he then tries to hit Sonic with the sandwich again but Sonic jumps over it. "Hey! I forgot the mustard! Be right back!"

Zomom then stomps off.

"Hey! Where d'you think your going?" Adam asks Zomom where he's going as he chases Zomom.

 **-!-**

Eggman is seen in the desert speaking to the Deadly Six.

"I hone your abilities, I equip you with the most powerful mechs I can create, I even give you a giant sandwich, and you still disappoint me." Doctor Eggman explains about his strength with the Deadly Six as he blows on Cacophonic Conch and the Deadly Six fall to the ground. "I'm a compassionate man..."

"That shell looks like trouble." Sonic says that the shell looks like trouble.

"Hold on a second... Sonic!? I think that thing in Eggman's hand is-!" Tails tells him to wait a second as he thinks the thing in Eggman's hand is big and shouldn't be there as Sonic jumps up and kicks the Cacophonic Conch out of Eggman's hands.

"Gone. Eggman's shell is gone." Sonic says that the shell is gone.

"That was a mistake." Doctor Eggman comments on that being a mistake.

"Whatever! When is it a mistake to take your toys away?" Sonic asks when it's a mistake to take his toys away.

"When it's the only thing keeping six angry Zeti from controlling my mechs, you moronic hedgehog!" Doctor Eggman explains that the shell was the only thing that controls the Zeti.

The Deadly Six take control of Eggman's badniks and make them aim at Eggman. Then they make the badniks shoot.

"Strike, brothers! Make the fool pay for our abuse and enslavement!" Zavok orders his comrades to make Eggman pay for the abuse and enslavement.

Sonic is seen dodging and lasers. Orbot and Cubot are dodging lasers too. Cubot's body gets dis-attached from him and Orbot catches his head. In the process, his voicechip is ruined.

"Yar! Shiver me timbers!" Orbot says in his pirate accent.

Zazz and Zomom jumps onto Eggman's Egg Mobile. As Zomom jumps onto it, Eggman falls out. One of the lasers burns his mustache. Sonic is seen destroying a few badniks while dodging lasers. The rock Tails was hiding behind is destroyed and Tails falls. Adam comes and picks him up.

"I do hate to run away from a fight Tails, but I don't want to see you get fried." Adam says to Tails that he doesn't want to see him get fried.

"Not getting fried would be nice..." Tails says that not getting fried would be nice for him.

"Orbot! Cubot! We are leaving!" Doctor Eggman orders his robots that he is leaving.

Adam carrying Tails, Orbot carrying Cubot, Sonic and Eggman are all seen running away.

"Man, I should have listened to you, Tails!" Sonic says that he should have listened to Tails before ending up like he did.

"Oh, you think?" Tails asks Sonic if he thinks so.

 **-!-**

Orbot is seen carrying Cubot's head.

"Alas, poor Cubot. I knew him well." Orbot says that he knew Cubot well.

"Arr. Me voice chip's all cattywumpus." Cubot says that his voice chip has gone to hell.

"Thanks to Sonic, everything's gone "cattywumpus." My Cacophonic Conch was the only thing keeping those six maniacs in check." Doctor Eggman agrees that everything has gone to hell thanks to Sonic.

"Some sort of natural inhibitor to their powers. Very painful..." Tails explains that the inhibitor is the very painful.

"And very rare. The Zeti have an innate ability to manipulate magnetic fields. They can make electronics, including my mechs, do interesting things. I controlled those powers with the Conch, until Sonic punted it away with his typical stupidity." Doctor Eggman explains about the zeti and the abilities to manipulate.

"Get lost, Eggman, and let us get things under control." Sonic warns him to get lost and can get everything under control.

"I hope the Zeti eat you alive, you meddling hedgehog." Doctor Eggman hopes the Zeti eat him alive.

"Okay, if it pleases the court, all those who think Eggman is a total bonehead raise their hands." Sonic asks if they think Eggman is a total bonehead to raise their hands as Sonic and Tails raise their hands and as Eggman is leaving with Orbot, Orbot raises his hand.

"Well, there you go folks. The motion is passed unanimously!" Tails tells them that the motion is passed unamiomosly.

"I didn't raise my hand..." Doctor Eggman says he didn't raise his hand.

"Neither did I. But no-one cares." Adam says he didn't raise his hand and no-one cares about himself.

 **-!-**

The Zeti are shown. Zazz and Zavok look upset and Zomom is eating a sandwich.

"It would seem the peaceful days of tending my garden will have to wait while I take care of these matters the rest of you cannot." Master Zik describes that he can't get any peaceful days of tending his garden.

"Please Master Zik; this is not something you should trouble yourself with. It's beneath you." Zavok tells him that he shouldn't trouble himself over Sonic.

"Oh, now, don't be concerned." Master Zik tells him not be concerned as Master Zik throws his stick at Zazz and takes the sandwich out of Zomom's hand. Then he shoves the sandwich into Zazz's mouth. "It will be good to stretch these old bones."

Master Zik takes back his stick, which causes Zazz to fall on the floor.

 **-!-**

"I tested the blue one and he's more powerful than I anticipated. He shows much potential." Master Zik tells he tested the blue one and he is more poweful than the Master.

"Who cares about him? Now that I'm free, I want to squeeze Eggman until he pops." Zomom says that he wants to squeeze Eggman until he pops as he pops a breadstick into his mouth.

"And eat him, I suppose." Master Zik tells him to eat Sonic.

"Well, yeah." Zomom agrees.

"There are better ways to make him suffer." Zavok tells him that there is better ways to make him suffer.

"But more delicious?" Zomom asks if it is more delicious.

"What would you say if I told you we could destroy Eggman's world and use its energy to make ourselves unbelievably powerful?" Zavok tells him that he could destroy Eggman's world and it's energy to make himself unbelievably powerful.

"Well, I would say that I had taught you well." Master Zik says that he tought him well.

"Yes, you have." Zavok agrees as the Extractor is seen taking life energy. "And it will be Eggman's own creation that causes his destruction."

Zavok laughs and Master Zik joins in. Zomom burps and it is shown that his bag of goodies is empty.

 **A/N - So, a long time coming. I wanted to do this after... Unleashed or Heroes and this is like The Matrix films. So, it seems there is going to be a lot of badass in three chapters.**

 **Time for the access...**

 **It's time for a new lost world.**

 **LeftTriggerGamers - September 13th, 2015.**

 _woah._


	2. Sonic Reloaded

**Sonic Lost World - Betrayal of the Eggman**

Knuckles and Amy are seen on Earth with no Callum and Amy is calling Sonic with the Miles Electric.

"Sonic, something bad's happening." Amy describes that there is something wrong with the world.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Sonic asks what is going on.

"I don't know. It's like something in the sky is draining the life out of the world. Plants, animals, even the air feels cold and dead." Amy describes the destruction of the world to Sonic.

"Okay, you guys say safe down there. I'll try to figure out what's going on and stop it." Sonic tells Amy to stay safe as he will try to figure who what is going on and he will stop it as Amy ends the call and Earth's energy is seen dying away.

 **-!-**

Master Zik's walking stick is seen being thrown at Sonic and he dodges.

"Your time is almost over, brash hedgehog. I shall prepare for you a lesson in respect. A painful lesson." Mister Zik explains that Sonic's time is nearly up.

"Oh, someone's gonna get taken to school, all right." Sonic comments that someone is going to get taken to a school as Master Zik jumps towards Sonic and grabs his stick then points it at Sonic.

"Follow if you dare!" Master Zik warns Sonic as he leaps away and Sonic follows him.

 **-!-**

Callum, the hedgehog that Adam and Sonic has been aquainted before in other settings comes in.

"We have a mutual problem; one so large that it will take both of us to overcome it." Doctor Eggman says.

"Whatever. I told you, we can handle the Zeti by ourselves." Sonic reminds them that they can handle the Zeti by themselves.

"You really can't. I've seen you... Eggman's a forbiddable foe but the Zeti are a whole new level." Callum tells him that Sonic and his brother won't be able to defeat the Zeti.

"That may be true, but the rebellious swine have gotten hold of a device of mine, and they're using it in ways for which it was never designed." Doctor Eggman agrees with Callum as he then explains he left them a machine that they are using to destroy the world.

"What was it designed for, Doctor?" Tails asks what the machine what it really was designed for as Dr. Eggman punches Orbot. Then Orbot holds Cubot out to project a video of the Extractor _._

"It was supposed to extract energy from our world, but the machine is unstable. Once it reaches full power it can't be shut off. It will drain our world dry!" Doctor Eggman says that it was supposed to extract energy from the world, but the machine is unstable as it reaches full power as it will drain their world dry.

"So that's what Amy was talking about." Sonic refers that was what Amy was talking about.

"And you just wanna go smash it, don't ya?" Tails tells him that Sonic wants to go smash the machine.

"Well, yeah." Sonic agrees with Tails as he sighs along with a facepalm from Callum, "What, it's what I do!"

"But what you do, may end the world in both ways, actually listen to the Doctor before ending up in your conclusions." Callum tells him about actually listening to Doctor Eggman.

"So, there's no off switch?" Sonic inquires about an off switch.

"No, not anymore. I need to get to the machine and reprogram the shutdown sequence. I'll supply the brains. You will supply the brawn I need to get past the Zeti." Doctor Eggman tells him not anymore that there is a off switch and he reminds him that he will be the brains of the operation and the hedgehog will be the brawn of it.

"Oh, and your asking so nicely." Tails is commenting that he is asking so nicely.

"Heh, good one, buddy." Sonic agrees with Tails.

"Yes. But not the best joke guys." Adam tells them otherwise.

"Man up, Tails! I don't like working with my most hated enemies any more than you do, but our entire world is at stake!" Doctor Eggman orders up Tails after telling them that he hates working with them, but not as the world is as at stake.

"Pffft, yeah well, teaming up with you feels like the end of the world, Eggman. I'm gonna want to take a long shower by the time we're done." Sonic tells Eggman that he needs to take a long shower by the time that the team is done.

"I don't think Doctor Eggman needs the shower. It's you..." Callum says that Doctor Eggman doesn't need the shower, it's Sonic as the newly-formed team walks off.

 **-!-**

"Whoa, over compensate much? Man, how many military factories does a guy need?" Tails asks how many military factories a person needs.

"If you weren't always destroying them, I wouldn't need so many." Doctor Eggman says that if Sonic and his gang weren't destroying them as much, he wouldn't need so many.

"Annnd... done!" Tails says that he is done whilst working on Cubot.

"Thanks for fixing me." Cubot thanks Tails for fixing him,

"No problem. Sorry you got stuck with a voice chip that looks like it was built by a two year old!" Tails says that he is sorry for Cubot being stuck with a voice chip that looks like it was built by a two year old.

"I think I liked it better when I was trying to destroy you." Doctor Eggman tells Tails that he like it better when he was trying to destroy the team.

"Yeah well, feeling's mutual, Eggface!" Tails says that his feeling's a little mutal to him.

Sonic steps in front of Eggman and Tails to split up the fight.

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA! Before we start "destroying" each other, let's remember why we're working together. " Sonic says that he wanted to not start "destroying" people as they need to remember that they are working together.

"Okay, please remind us!" Callum tells them to remind them being a team.

"Tails, we need Eggman to shut down his machine." Adan says that they need Eggman to shut down the machine.

"And you don't trust me to do it." Tails says that he isn't trusted to shut down Doctor's Eggman machine.

"What? No! I trust you Tails it's just that-" Sonic says that he does trust him, but not with something specific.

"No you don't. You trust Eggman more. Do you know how much this bites?" Tails tells him that Sonic trusts Eggman more and asks how much this bites for Tails.

"I do trust you, Tails. But the whole world's in danger because I did something stupid. Do you know how much that bites?" Sonic says he does that he trusts him but the world is in danger because he did something that was stupid.

"Actually, nothing bites more than having to listen to this dreadful conversation." Callum says nothing bites than having to listen to the dreadful conversation.

"Callum, you bite!" Sonic and Tails tell Callum that he bites.

 **-!-**

Zeena is seen filing her nails and then Zavok comes walking towards her.

"Why are you still here?" Zavok ask why Zeena is still in the place.

"I'm just getting ready." Zeena reminds Zavok that she is getting ready.

"Well, you seem to be taking your time. " Zeena tells her that she is taking her time.

"Well, it is my time to take now isn't it?" Zavok says that it is his time to take now. "Well what if I told you that you were the only one I trusted to be fast enough, smart enough, and pretty enough to beat the blue nuisance?"

"Well, I'd say you have the right girl for the job!" Zeena agrees that she is the one to be trusted as she flips her hair and walk away.

"Well, that was so easy I almost feel guilty." Zavok says that was so easy that he almost feels guilty about it.

 **-!-**

Sonic is seen jumping onto the screen.

"That was cool. Pun entirely intended." Sonic comments of that being cool, with his pun being entirely intended as a spark appears and Zazz and Zavok are seen being projected on some ice blocks.

"Your efforts are impressive, little hedgehog, but you are destined to fail, as the fat fool has failed before you." Zavok explains that Sonic is destined to fail as Eggman before him.

"I'll get fat from eating your black hearts, you Eggman wannabes!" Doctor Eggman warns them he will eat their black hearts.

"Awesome. Just, awesome." Callum reacts to Doctor Eggman's warning.

"Your threats are almost as amusing as your mustache. I must commend you on your invention though. We get stronger and stronger as we leech the life from your dying world." Zavok explains.

"Yeah, I've noticed." Sonic says.

"Where are you gonna live when your world's dead guys? Oh, right! You'll be dead too!" Zazz asks the team before he starts laughing. "Too bad for you!"

"I will burn your worlds, you rebellious scum! I will destroy everything you love and make you watch!" Doctor Eggman continues his warning as he starts punching the ice blocks. "I'll... I'll... I'll..." He then punches the blocks one last time, causing them to collapse.

"Boss, your hands..." Orbot asks about Doctor Eggman's hands.

"As long as I can still strangle a Zeti, my hands are fine." Doctor Eggman tells Orbots.

 **-!-**

Sonic comes dashing towards Zeena.

"Move it or lose it, b*tch!" Callum warns Zeena.

"Last time we all met, you ruined my nail art. Now I have to reapply a whole new coat." Zeena explains about her nail art.

"Oh my gosh, are you serious? I'm so, so sorry." Callum asks if she is serious as he apoligizes.

"Well, in that case..." Zenna says.

"Oh no, what I meant to say is I am so sorry you have nothing more important to do in life." Callum wrecks her with his objections.

"Ugh! You're going to pay for that... As soon as my nails dry." Zeena tells him as she leaps away.

 **-!-**

 **"** I am getting of lugging your head around, pal, so I had you a snow-bot body!" Orbot complains as he then places Cubot's head on a snowman's body.

"I can't feel my legs!" Cubot complains as Orbot starts to laugh at Cubot.

"Truly, your robots are a reflection of your genius, Doctor Eggman. But this does give me an idea." Tails tells Doctor Eggman as he starts talking to Sonic while Tails is seen putting Cubot's head on a Crabmeat's body.

"I think I know a way to cause the Lost Hex to implode using null-gravity effects. We could destroy the Zeti in one quick stroke." Eggman explains.

"And exterminate every living thing around them! Are you out of your mind?!" Sonic asks him.

"Of course there'd be some collateral damage, but..." Doctor Eggman reminds him.

""Collateral damage?" What kind of monster-" Adam asks him.

"Tails!" Doctor Eggman shouts as Cubot on Crabmeat's body lunges for Tails. The Dr. Eggman leaps to shove Tails out of the way. After Eggman saves Tails, Sonic kicks Cubot's head off of Crabmeat's body.

"I'm sorry. I suddenly felt very mean." Cubot tells the group.

"Not the best idea to put the dimwit's head on a battle bot." Doc

"In hindsight I've got to agree with you, Doc. Thanks for the save. Uh... can you get off me now?" Tails thanks him by also asking him to get off Tail's body.

"I can't figure you out. One second your contemplating genocide, and the next your saving one of your worst enemies." Callum asks him.

"I'm a complicated guy." Doctor Eggman tells Callum.

"And you! What were you thinking, Tails? You could've gotten yourself killed!" Sonic asks Tails what he was actually doing.

"I was just trying to help." Tails tells Sonic.

 **-!-**

Zavok is watching some footage of Sonic attacking some badniks.

"Sonic is more formidable than I anticipated." Zavok comments.

"Yes, he would make a powerful slave. Eggman taught us how to make robots." Master Zik says.

"So we'll make the hedgehog a robot! Excellent plan, master!" Zavok tells them.

"I'm sure you would have thought of it yourself, given time." Master Zik says.

"Time. Something Sonic is running out of." Zavok warns Sonic.

 **-!-**

"Something's not right." Tails says.

"Must be you." Callum tells Tails.

"Must have missed this one." Sonic says.

"Sonic! It's a trap!" Tails shouts as Sonic leaps to open a capsule, Tails jumps in front of him, causing him to fall into the capsule which is now seen as a trap.

"Tails! No!" Sonic shouts as the capsule closes up then disappears.

"Oh, those rotten, sneaky-" Sonic complains.

"Tails acted for the greater good. Let's make sure his sacrifice isn't for nothing." Doctor Eggman mourns Tails.

"I'm supposed to be the fastest, but I was too slow to save my buddy." Sonic comments.

 **-!-**

Zor is seen picking at a flower.

"Sigh. Everything seems so pointless." Zor complains as Sonic comes running into view.

"Hey, what did you do with Tails?!" Sonic asks with Zor.

"What? Seriously? We captured you." Zor corrects Sonic.

"You wish! You grabbed my friend and I want him back." Sonic says to Zor.

"Man, this day keeps getting lamer and lamer. Whatever, I gotta go tell the others the bad news." Zor complains as he starts to walk away. "Giving bad news is actually the one thing I enjoy. I'll deal with you later, loser!"

 **-!-**

Zazz opens up the capsule trap.

"And now, Sonic, It's time for-" Zavok tells the person.

"How come he's not blue?" Zomon asks why the person isn't blue as it is revealed that they captured Tails and not Sonic.

 **"** You incompetent fools! I cannot trust you with the simplest of tasks. All right. We can work this to our advantage." Zavok says.

"Somebody messed up royally, because we don't have Sonic." Zor walks in as he mentions that they don't actually have Sonic.

"We know!" The rest of the Deadly Six shouts.

 **-!-**

Zor is seen in a tree, spying on Sonic.

"Look at him "I'm so fast" and stuff. Ugh, makes me sick. Time to knock him down a peg." Zor complains as he leaps away.

 **A/N - This is for my friend, he wanted this chapter today and I will give it to him.**

 **Here you go, TLOZ &SonicUltiamteFan!**

 **THE IMPERIAL GHOST - NOVEMBER 5TH, 2015.**


	3. Doctor Eggman's Revolutions

**Sonic Lost World - Into the Depths of the Deadly Six**

"If we don't find your friend, can I be your sidekick?" Orbot asks Sonic.

 **"** What? Shut up! What kind of question is that?" Sonic asks about Orbot and his question.

"Plus. That's my job." Adam and Callum tell Orbot in unsion.

"Less mine." Callum concludes.

 **"** I didn't mean anything by it. I just thought it might be better to work for you than Eggman." Orbot explains to Sonic.

 **"** Hello? I'm sitting right here, you know." Doctor Eggman reminds Orbot.

 **"** Orbot, no matter what happens, I won't fail again. I will save Tails." Sonic tells him.

 **"** It's stuff like that that makes me want to be your sidekick. Tails is lucky." Orbot says to him.

 **"** Seriously! I'm right here. I can still here you." Doctor Eggman still reminds Orbot as he drops Cubot.

 **-!-**

 **"** Hello, Sonic." Zavok greets Sonic.

"I've been looking for you." Sonic tells Zavok.

 **"** And we've been looking for you. Unfortunately, we found your friend, Tails, first." Zavok interrupts him.

 **"** Hey, you hurt one hair on his head..." Sonic says.

 **"** Don't worry, we're actually making him better. He'll be much happier as a robot." Zavok explains as he starts laughing and leaps away.

 **"** No!" Sonic roars.

 **-!-**

 **"** They're gonna turn Tails into a robot! That's horrible!" Sonic complains.

 **"** Oh, I don't know. Being a robot's not so bad." Cubot comments.

 **"** From where I'm sitting it's a nightmare." Orbot says as Cubot's head is attached to Orbot and Orbot pushes Cubot's head away.

 **"** Who thought that putting this bucket-brain's head on mine was a good idea?" Orbot asks about his head.

 **-!-**

Earth is seen withering away. Sonic calls Amy on the Miles Electric.

 **"** It's... t-too l-late for us, Sonic. S-save the w-world and k-kick some b-butt for a-all of us. I'm s-sorry I never got to s-say-" Amy complains as _Miles Electric blacks out._

 **"** Amy? Knuckles?" Sonic asks for his friends.

 **"** One by one your friends are falling. Soon you will be all alone." Zavok says as he starts laughing and leaps away.

 **-!-**

Zomom is eating sandwich and Tails is seen strapped onto a table.

"Your friend has embarrassed me for the last time. YOU will be the instrument of my revenge." Zavok says.

"It'll be fun to have your little buddy scramble you like an omelet. Omelet...mmmmm." Zomom tells about about Tails.

"Enjoy your last moments of free will. When we return you'll be our slave." Zavok says as Zomom and Zavok walk away and Tails picks up a toothpick out of Zomom's sandwich with his Tail. Then he starts typing with the toothpick on a computer.

"I've built a TV out of paperclips and reprogrammed a super computer using dishwater detergent and a toothpick." I'm not even going to need the detergent for this one." Tails says as he is thinking about himself as he chuckles.

 **-!-**

Sonic picks up some pebbles and throws them over the bridge into the lava.

 **"** Whoa, that's quite a drop." Sonic comments.

 **"** Yes. Yes it is." Doctor Eggman agrees.

Then, rocks come out of the sky and it is seen that Zazz and Zomom threw them.

"HA! You guys are going down. This energy machine has made us way stronger!" Zazz roars as he and Zomom throw rocks at Eggman and Sonic. The rocks hit the bridge, causing it to break. Orbot and Cubot fall off while Eggman still hangs on, catching Callum. Eggman throws Callum back onto the bridge and falls off.

"Master?" Callum asks about Doctor Eggman, his master is.

"Eggman?" Sonic asks about Doctor Eggman as he himself leaps away.

 **-!-**

Zazz is watching Sonic from a distance.

"Time for some REVENGE! Hoo-hah! Right, master?" Zazz asks his mentor, Master Zik.

"Correct! Revenge is a dish best served cold!" Master Zik tells him.

"Aw man now you made me hungry. Let's hurry up and destroy him!" Zomom complains to destory Sonic as the trio individually perform fighting stances and take off to face Sonic.

 **-!-**

Sonic meets up with Zeena, Zor, and Zavok.

"I'm getting tired of you guys." Sonic groans.

"Don't be so whiny, man. That's MY deal." Zor complains to Sonic.

"Give up now and join your friend." Zavok orders Sonic as Tails flies in on the scene, having seemingly been converted into a mindless cyborg.

"Tails! Oh, man, when I get my hands on you guys..." Sonic says.

"We promise, you will be happy in our service." Zeena tells Sonic.

"I'll never serve you." Sonic reminds them.

"I was hoping you'd say that. Destroy Sonic." Zavok says as Tails points his gun at Sonic, but then quickly turns and starts shooting at the Deadly Six..

"NEVER!" Tails shouts.

"What?" Zavok asks him as he, Zeena and Zor jump away.

"Good to have you back, Tails. I'll take it from here." Sonic says.

 **-!-**

"Nice work. Now it's time to do my job and shut this baby down." Tails says.

"It IS off! Who could have done that?" Adam asks Doctor Eggman appears in a giant mech.

"Me, of course. I needed some "alone time" to supercharge my mech after you got me past the Zeti. Faking my death was the perfect way. And now my ultimate weapon is complete! Finally, with the energy I took from the Extractor, I can rule the world! Pity about the damage done down there, but there's still enough left there for me to conquer." Doctor Eggman explains as he tells them about what he wanted to do.

"The only thing that's gonna get conquered is your face, Eggman!" Sonic claims to Doctor Eggman.

"Sonic. How can you conquer a face?" Callum inquires about his face.

 **-!-**

Tails is typing on a computer.

"You know you never needed Eggman, right? I could have turned this thing off myself." Tails says to Sonic.

"Sorry about that, Tails. I'll never doubt you again." Sonic tells him.

"It's cool. Oh, and here's something that even Eggman couldn't do. I just reprogrammed this machine to return our world's stolen your face, Eggman." Tails explains about Eggman.

"I'll be back, Sonic. I'll find another conch, and the Zeti will be mine once again. Only next time, I'll make them stronger." Doctor Eggman warns Sonic as hejumps off a cliff and freezes in midair. Hm...funny. "Why isn't my jetpack working?"

"Maybe because I borrowed the exhaust hose?" Sonic asks about the exhaust hose as he pulls out the exhaust pipe for Eggman's jetpack.

"Sonnnnnnnnnniccccccc...!" Doctor Eggman shouts as he falls. Callum tries to grab him as he can and will reach his fallen master as Orbot waves bye-bye as he and Cubot see Eggman fall.

"Here's your energy back, world. Bon appétit." Tails comments as he pulls a switch and all of the world's missing energy is brought back..

 **-!-**

Amy and Knuckles are celebrating and then Sonic, Adam, Calumn and Tails come into view.

"Hey, Amy. Looks like springtime's come early." Sonic comments.

"Thanks to you. your bro and Tails." Amy says.

"I would have wrapped this up sooner, but whuddayagunnado?" Knuckles asks himself.

"Anything else than what you do." Calumn tells Knuckles.

"Y'know, after a day like today I could enjoy a nap on some fresh green grass." Sonic says as he lays down and shuts his eyes as Amy, Knuckles, and Tails walk up to him as the screen moves to the sky and the sun and irises out.

 **-!-**

Eggman is stuck underground with a bit of his mustache coming out, which caught one of the attentions of a bunny. A bunny comes over and starts pulling and tugging on it. The mustache sinks into the ground, Eggman sticks his hand out from under ground and the bunny runs away, running into Orbot with Cubot still attached to him.

"Here he is!" Orbot shouts as he digs Eggman out from underground, long enough for him to bring his upper part of his body, even his head, from the ground.

"Ugh! Took you long enough. Get me out of here!" Doctor Eggman tells them.

"Boss, your face-" Cubot says as Orbot pulls Eggman's hand, bring his whole body from the ground.

"Yes, your face! It's good to see your face!" Orbot tells him after Cubot's saying.

"Uh, boss, your face-." Cubot says as Orbot flattens Cubot's head to keep him quiet.

"Is a little dirty! Let me wipe that for you." Orbot corrects Cubot as Orbot trying to wipe the dirt off of Eggman's face with his gloved hand.

"You're being weird. Let's get out of here before my day gets any worse." Doctor Eggman says.

"Uh, why can't we tell him about his mustache?" Cubot asks as he pops his head back to normal.

"I think it's better to wait until he separates our heads. Then you can tell him and get all the glory." Orbot explains to Cubot.

"Great! Thanks!" Cubot comments as a wind catches Eggman's attention, noticing that half of his mustache is missing. Eggman turns around, in anger.

"What's wrong WITH MY MOUSTACHE?!" Doctor Eggman asks about his moustache as Orbot and Cubot run away yelling in panic.

 **A/N - Also same thing as last time.**

 **That's all folks!**

 **The Imperial Ghost - November 6th, 2015.**


End file.
